


Descendants x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: My new guilty pleasure... I tripped and fell straight down the rabbit hole.





	1. Harry - Under the Moonlight

Under the Moonlight  
Request for andy-blur  
"Hey its me! I had this little idea about Harry where he go to Auradon and likes a shy and innocent princess (maybe daughter of Rapunzel) and she likes him too, so Harry show her to be less innocent in a so funny way if you know what I mean


	2. Harry - Under the Moonlight SMUT

Part two

A/N: it's not as smutty as some of my others, because I'm still new to the fandom. When I get more comfortable writing the characters, I promise the smut will get better.

Ever since your night in the gazebo, you and Harry grew to be inseparable. You were always together unless your schedules interfered. And the gazebo became "your spot." Whenever one of you was upset, you would go there to cool off, and the other knew exactly where to look without a second thought.  
That led to your current situation. After a fight with your mother, Rapunzel, about your dating choices (she didn't approve of Harry, to which you responded by pointing out that she fell in love with a wanted criminal), you stormed outside, running straight towards the gazebo.   
Once there, you dropped down on the bench, leaning forward and resting your head in your hands. Your elbows dug into your thighs as your hair fell forward. Your body shook with sobs that you didn't even try to suppress. It was getting dark, so no one else was outside - there was no one to hear your cries, so you didn't feel the need to muffle yourself.  
You lost track of how long you'd been outside. The sound of rain echoing outside the gazebo caught your attention, and you looked up from your lap to see water pouring down all around you. Everything was dark and slick from the rain, and you let out a heavy sigh.  
You barely heard the thumping of boots against wet cement, but there was enough sound to turn your head in the direction of the sidewalk. Your eyes widened as Harry came into view. He was sopping wet from the weather, his black hair sticking to his face and his white tank top becoming transparent. He was visibly shivering from the cold, but he didn't seem to care as he let out a sigh of relief upon finding you.  
"Thought I'd find ye here, lass," he greeted, coming to sit beside you.  
"What are you doing out here?" you wondered, your voice raw from crying.  
"I was worried," he replied simply. Around anyone else, he'd have lied about how he felt. But he'd always been honest with you. He didn't mind being vulnerable when the two of you were alone. "I went to yer room to take ye to dinner, but ye weren't there. I asked yer friends where ye went, and they said ye had a fight with yer mom. I had a feeling ye might have come here."  
You nodded, looking down at your lap.   
A hand gently rubbed circles on your back, and you looked back up at Harry.  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.  
You shook your head.  
"Wanna go back to my dorm and relax? We can just sit and cuddle."  
"That sounds nice," you murmured, taking the hand he offered to you. He stood, pulling you along with him. The rain had stopped by the time you made it inside, so you weren't nearly as drenched as your pirate.  
Wet shoes slapped against the marble floors as you made your way to his dorm. He unlocked the door as quickly as he could, running inside to fetch a couple of towels. He wrapped one around himself before standing before you, running the other towel over your head to dry your (h/c) locks. You smiled softly, taking the towel from him.  
Once the two of you were dry, you sat on his full sized bed. Thanks to your clothes being soaked, you were now wearing a too-big black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants that belonged to your pirate boyfriend. He opted for black sweats and not a shirt as you snuggled up under his comforter.  
His hand came to grasp your chin, tilting your head up. As soon as you turned your head, warm lips enveloped yours. A soft hum sounded in your throat as you returned the kiss, leaning into his side. The hand on your chin slid up your face, tangling in your hair. Slender fingers gripped your locks and you groaned in surprise. You shifted closer, sitting on his lap. He hummed in approval as you rested a leg on either side of his hips, straddling him. Your hands ran down his bare chest, fingers mapping out his muscles. Your chest fluttered with pride at the way he shivered beneath your touch. His hands found your hips, sliding under the baggy fabric to caress your smooth skin. He continued upwards, pulling the shirt up as he went. You broke the kiss and raised your arms, allowing him to discard the shirt entirely.  
"Harry," you gasped, looking at him from beneath your lashes.  
"Tell me when to stop," he murmured, dipping his head to pepper kisses down your neck.   
Your head fell back to give him access, your eyes closing and rolling back into your head. "I don't want you to stop."  
He let out a groan and bit down on your neck. He sucked hard at your flesh, leaving marks of possession that you were sure to be half proud of and half embarrassed by.  
Your hand snaked up his neck, sliding into his hair. Your fingers tangled in, tugging at his dark locks. Heat formed between your legs as his lips continued further down, ghosting over your chest.  
His hands gripped your thighs, holding you close as he switched your positions. You found yourself in your back, gazing up at the pirate through lustful eyes. He leaned down to capture your lips, pinning your hands by your head. You hummed into his mouth, wrapping one leg around his waist.  
He rose up to sit on his knees, his hands dancing over your hips. You wiggled under his touch, biting your lip as he tugged at the waistband of your borrowed pajamas. He pulled the fabric off, leaving you in just your panties. You expected to be embarrassed, being so exposed, but instead you felt comfortable baring your skin to Harry.  
"Beautiful," he murmured.  
With a spark of confidence, you reached forward, running your fingers down his toned abdomen. He smirked in approval, watching as your hands pulled at his sweats. He shifted to help you pull them off, kicking them off his feet to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  
His lips found your chest, ravishing your sensitive skin. You whimpered and writhed at his touch, back arching to press your chest closer to his mouth. One hand grasped your breast, kneading the sensitive mound, twirling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth attached to your other breast, swirling his tongue around your nipple.   
You bit down on your lower lip, trying to keep your whimpers and moans at bay. The pirate noticed and frowned, wanting to hear your sounds of appreciation. His free hand slithered down your torso, sliding down your side before settling between your legs. A gasp fell from your lips as his fingers ghosted over your heat, the thin fabric of your panties doing little to keep his skin from touching yours.   
He grinned at the way your features twisted in pleasure. He kissed back up to your lips while prying off your panties, giving him more access. You moaned in anticipation, using your feet to push the waistband of his boxers. He reached down to discard them, leaving you both completely bare.  
"Are ye sure about this, lass?" he murmured, pressing kisses to your neck.  
You nodded eagerly as his fingers traced your entrance. "I'm sure."  
He slipped a digit inside, and your resistance broke. A moan fell from your lips and your head pressed back into the pillow. Harry smirked at your eager reaction, adding a second finger before thrusting them. Your moaning and wiggling only inspired him to continue, motivating him to see how many sounds he could draw from you.  
He removed his fingers, earning a whimper from you at the loss of contact. He settled himself between your legs, his arousal pressing against your damp core. You looked up at him, biting your lip. He kissed you passionately as he pushed inside, stretching you as he slid in easily. You gasped his name, hands fisting in the pillow beneath your head. He gave you a moment to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. A loud moan ripped from your throat, but you were no longer concerned about your volume. All you could focus on was the pirate inside you. All you could see, smell, hear, taste, and feel was him.  
He build up a steady rhythm, following your moans. He listened to see which movement of his hips drew the loudest noise from your lips, taking care to repeat the best moves. He leaned in to press a bruising kiss to your lips, his tongue slipping through and mingling with yours. You swallowed each other's moans as the bed creaked beneath your writhing bodies.  
You felt your release coming quickly. The dam inside you was building. Your legs wrapped around his waiat, allowing for a delicious angle that was better than anything you'd ever imagined.   
Harry could sense how close to were, and he was determined to push you over the edge. His fingers danced between your legs, rubbing over your clit in time with his thrusts. You moaned with every exhale, unable to stifle them even if you wanted to.   
The dam inside you snapped and you screamed the pirate's name as your release overwhelmed you. He groaned, focusing on his own release only when he knew yours was underway. You raked your nails up his back, leaving dark red lines that you knew Harry would appreciate.   
That was enough to push him over. He bit down on your neck, moaning your name as he slowed his thrusts. His body stilled, your legs still secured around his waist and your arms around his back.  
He lifted his head to kiss you gently before reluctantly pulling out and collapsing beside you. He wrapped an arm around you, tugging you to his chest. You snuggled up to his side, head on his chest and arm draped across his abdomen.  
He kissed your head, exhaling a sigh. "I love ye, princess."  
You smiled up at him. "I love you too, pirate."


	3. Ben - You Stole My Heart

You Stole My Heart  
Request for Lyra Tagline  
A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I've had this idea ever since I made my own OC the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. It's fluffy, I promise. It's also long and angsty and sooo much fun to write.  
Also FUCK YEAH 2,003 WORDS.  
"May I request? 


	4. Gil - True Intentions

True Intentions  
A/N: I originally thought of this story with Harry in mind, but I've been reading Gil fics recently and he's such a cinnamon roll I changed it. Plus if I'd left it Harry, this book would be very Harry-centric, which doesn't bother me but I wanted to write other characters.  
It isn't based on either movie. I guess it would be set before the first one because everyone lives on the Isle but I don't write around the movies.  
"You're part of Mal's gang. Uma wants information and she has no moral qualms about how to get it."

You sauntered down the crumbled streets of the Isle alongside your four best friends. A giggle fell from your lips as Jay regaled you with an intriguing anecdote about how he'd stolen roses from the Queen of Hearts' garden and given them to his date. Mal was unimpressed, Evie was swooning, and Carlos was taking mental notes.  
The five of you were blissfully unaware of a certain pair of eyes watching your every move.

"I need information," Uma grumbled to herself, one eye squeezed shut as she held a spyglass to the other, peering through the lens. She lowered the tool and exhaled a frustrated huff.  
"How are ya gonna get it?" Harry inquired around a mouthful of cold fries.  
Uma hopped down from her perch by the window and sauntered up to the counter where her first mate and third-in-command were stationed. "I've got to find the weak link in her gang. Mal would never talk."   
"Evie's too loyal," Harry mused.   
"I don't think Jay pays enough attention to know anything important," Uma continued.  
"And Carlos is too much of a fraidy-cat," Harry concluded.  
"That leaves (y/n)," the sea witch's daughter determined. "I have to trick her into giving in. She can't know that I'm plotting against them."  
"And how are ya gonna do that?" the Scottish pirate inquired. "It's not like ye or I can just up and ask her what Mal's weakness is."  
Both of their gazes turned towards Gil, the clueless member of their trio. He was shoving poorly fried fish into his mouth, unaware of the conversation his superiors were having.  
"Gil," Uma decided. "He's friendly and unassuming. If he doesn't mention anything about us, (Y/n) won't suspect a thing."  
"Ye think he can pull it off?" Harry wondered skeptically. "He's not the sharpest sword on the ship. He'll forget he's not supposed to say something and blow the whole plan."  
A sadistic smirk crossed Uma's lips. "I'll make sure his focus is entirely on (y/n)."  
Harry raised a brow as he watched his caption disappear to the back of the shop, wondering what exactly she had up her sleeve.

"(Y/n)!"  
You turned around in search of the voice that had just called your name. Your four friends stopped with you, cautiously wondering who was calling you.  
A tall blond came into view, excitedly sprinting towards you and trying not to trip over his own boots.  
"Gil?" you greeted in confusion. What did the son of Gaston want with you?  
"(Y/n)," he breathed, slowing to a stop, a dorky smile on his lips. "Glad I found you."  
"What do you want?" Mal, ever the untrusting one, demanded.  
"I just wanted to talk to (Y/n)," the blond replied innocently. His gaze shifted from Mal to you. "Privately?"  
You turned to your friends. "Go on ahead. I'll be fine."  
"Call if you need us," Mal stated before turning away and gesturing for the others to follow.  
You turned back to Gil. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
He took your hands in his, and you couldn't deny how your chest fluttered at the contact.  
"I really like you, and I was wondering if maybe there was any way you'd wanna go out with me?" His innocent eyes gazed into yours, and perhaps if you'd been able to spend more time with the pirate, you'd have known that his eyes weren't supposed to be glazed over with black like they were now.  
"I'd love to," you murmured, staring up at him.  
He grinned, wrapping his arms around your waist. A giggle fell from your throat as he lifted you up and spun you around. Gil had always been a friendly one.  
He set you back down with a smile. "I have to go, but I'll pick you up tonight?"  
You nodded. "That sounds nice."  
He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. He then turned to sprint back to the shop, presumably so Uma wouldn't kill him for leaving in the first place.  
As you stood still, staring in the direction Gil had taken, the other four returned to question you.  
"So?" Mal inquired. "What did he want?"  
"He asked me out," you breathed, still unable to believe it had happened.  
Evie squealed and threw her arms around you. "You have to let me pick your outfit!"  
Mal rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement, pulling the blue-haired girl off of you. Chewing your lip to hide your grin, you followed your friends back to your hangout.

Uma grinned as she peered into her spyglass. Everything was working according to plan.

Over the next few months, you and Gil grew to be inseparable. He took you on surprisingly romantic dates (you supposed you should have expected as much from the son of Gaston, but Gil was a little slow on the uptake and very talented at missing hints), and he even proudly announced that you were his when someone had tried to flirt with you.  
Your friends all accepted that Gil wanted nothing more than to love and adore you, and they began letting him hang out with the group.

Gil was seated at the counter inside Ursula's Fish and Chips, discussing Uma's plan to overthrow Mal's gang.  
"What have you found out?" the captain inquired, leaning forward on the counter.   
"Hmm?" Gil hummed in response, looking up at her with a dreamy expression.  
Uma rolled her eyes. "Mal and her gang. You're supposed to be gathering information. What have you found out?"  
"Oh, that." The blond shifted in his seat as though he were suddenly uncomfortable with the topic. "Not much. I mean, nothing you didn't already know."  
Uma narrowed her eyes at her third-in-command. "Weaknesses. Secrets. Anything I can use. Think, Gil!"  
You happened to be shuffling by the shop when you heard Uma raising her voice. You knew her crew well enough to know that most of the times she raised her voice, it was aimed at your boyfriend.  
You leaned against the wall by the door, trying to listen in.  
"How could you have spent so many months wooing (Y/n) and still gained no useful information?" Uma shrieked.  
You clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp. Information? What in hell did she mean?  
"I dunno," Gil shrugged, not very concerned by his captain's rage. "They just don't have any weaknesses."  
"I don't believe that," the captain growled. "I think you just forgot your mission. Did you get so wrapped up in distracting (Y/n) that you distracted yourself, too?"  
"What's she talking about?"  
All eyes turned to you as you boldly stepped into the stop, your gaze lingering on Gil's shocked face.  
"What are you doing here?" Gil questioned.  
"You answer first," you replied, your voice shaking no matter how hard to tried to sturdy it. "What does Uma mean about getting information? Are you... Have you been using me? Is that why you asked me out in the first place?"  
"(Y/n)-"  
"Aye, lass," Harry cut in, silencing Gil's protests. "I'm afraid he's been leading ye on. He never really had a thing for ye."  
Tears formed in your eyes though you tried to bite them back. "I can't believe I was so stupid." Turning on your heel, you bolted out the door, tears pouring down your face as you sprinted down the alley.  
"(Y/n)!" Gil shouted. He rose from his seat to follow you, but a hand tightly gripped his wrist. Harry tugged him back to his stool, resting his hook on the blond's shoulder to keep him there.  
"Gil," Uma said, snapping her fingers to get his attention. He looked up at her with a broken expression that was most comparable to a kicked puppy. The captain leaned forward, gazing into the blond's eyes.  
"I'll be damned," she breathed. "He's really fallen for her. Look at his eyes."  
Harry turned the blond so that they were face to face. He let out a snort. "Aye, I see it. The spell's worn off. How long do ye think it's been?"  
"It wore off after a week," Gil replied numbly.   
"So you've been trying to win her heart for real," Uma concluded. "That's why you wouldn't give up any information."  
"I didn't want you to hurt her," Gil explained. "And I didn't get any information. We don't talk about Mal and her weaknesses when we're together."  
Uma exhaled a huff, walking in a circle with her hands on het hips. She should be infuriated that her loyal pirate had betrayed her, but deep down, she knew she couldn't get in the way of love.  
Slamming her hands on the counter, she groaned. "Forget the plan. Go get your girl."  
Gil's face lit up at the thought. "Really?"  
Uma nodded. "Really. Before I change my mind."  
The blond jumped off the stool and took off outside, running as fast as he could towards the one place he knew you would be.

You sat on the grassy hill of the park. Well, if it could be called a park. It was just a large piece of land with a lot of dead grass and one poorly cemented walking path.  
It was your thinking place, a fact you'd shared with Gil during your second date when he'd let you choose the location. You always found yourself sitting atop the grassy hill, knees pulled up to your chest, arms wrapped around them, head up and eyes gazing at the sky.  
The only difference now was that your face was buried in your knees, tears staining your clothes as you sobbed into the empty air.  
"(Y/n)?" a soft voice called. You froze at the sound. You knew that voice.  
"I thought I'd find you here," Gil murmured. You felt a presence drop down beside you, but you couldn't bring yourself to unfold.  
"Will you talk to me? Please?"  
The broken tone in his voice caught your attention, and you reluctantly lifted your head to look at him. His expression conveyed that he was as upset as you were by this turn of events.  
"Can I explain?" he asked softly.  
You offered him a small nod in response.  
"Uma spelled me," he began. Your lower lip quivered, and he immediately noticed. "Wait, please don't cry! She spelled me so that I would ask you out. She wanted to use me to get information on Mal so she could overthrow her and her gang. But the spell wore off after a week. And I fell in love with you. Really. Everything that's happened these last few months... It's been amazing. And it's been real. I love you, (Y/n). And I never want to hurt you."  
You chewed your lip as you looked at him. "I love you too."  
The brightness of his grin could rival the sun. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around you and tackling you to the ground. You let out a laugh as you fell back, lifting your arms to wrap around him as well. He peppered kisses all over your face, finally landing on your lips. You hummed as you returned the kiss.  
There was no doubt about it. You could feel the love and admiration in that single gesture. Gil was in love with you, and you with him.


	5. Harry - Into the Woods

Into the Woods  
Request for Shifter  
A/N: I decided to set it in Auradon, because Red Riding Hood is technically the hero of her story, so her daughter wouldn't live on the Isle.  
"Daughter of red riding hood, kind of dark and always sticks with the group. Likes wolves, ironically. She catches Harry’s eye because she’s never seen without the scarlet cape, and one day he follows her into the woods to find out why. Then you can just put some fluff and a kiss."

Harry sat at his usual lunch table beside Gil and Uma. He picked at the meat on his tray, still unaccustomed to eating meals that were full of flavor. Food on the Isle tasted like cardboard and mold, and though Harry was grateful for the chance of a better life, he wasn't used to the kindness or accommodation that permeated Auradon.  
His ocean colored eyes scanned the cafeteria, sneering at the bright smiles and chipper attitudes that littered the room. A flash of deep scarlet caught his eye and his head snapped around to find the source - red was his favorite color, after all.  
His gaze settled upon a (h/c) haired girl, her back turned to him as she sauntered out of the room. Behind her flowed a long, hooded, blood-red velvet cape. Harry couldn't look away as the mystery girl shuffled out of view, leaving him desperate to know all he could about her.

Tugging your cloak tighter around your body, you made your way outside. The wind had a slight chill, encouraging you to pull the thick hook over your head. Looking around to ensure that no one was paying you enough attention to try and stop you, you sauntered across the tourney field, heading towards the woods that lined Auradon Prep.  
Your mother, the famous Red Riding Hood, had always warned you not to go into the woods alone, and never at night. You had heard the story of your mother and the big bad wolf so many times that you could recite it back to her, word for word.  
Despite her fears and warnings, you'd been fascinated by wolves ever since you were little. You mused that it was because of your mother's rules and desperate attempts to keep you away from the wild canines that they took up so much space in your mind. How could you not be curious about them? They were all your mother talked about.  
Early on into your high school years, you'd befriended a lone wolf that wandered the woods just outside the school grounds. Periodically throughout the day, when you didn't have class, you would sneak out to the woods, bringing food to the hound.   
Your secluded trips outside were the only times you were seen alone. Otherwise, you were inseparable from the Core Four. You being an outcast, having a darker personality than the children of princes and princesses, caught their attention, and they quickly welcomed you into their group as though you'd grown up with them.   
Harry knew better than to mention his attraction to you to Uma or Gil. Uma would scream his ear off for even looking in the Core Four's- well, Five's- direction, and Gil would forget it was a secret and accidentally let it slip around Uma. So Harry kept his fascination to himself, telling himself that he was absolutely not jealous of Mal and friends for spending so much time with you.

The wet grass squished beneath your boots as you sauntered outside, scarlet cape flowing gracefully behind you. In your hand was a basket of snacks you'd snagged from the cafeteria, both for yourself and your four legged friend.  
Ocean blue eyes watched your every movement, making sure you were distracted before trudging along behind you. Harry couldn't help himself - he had to know why you sneaked off every day. He had to know why you always went into the woods. He had to know if you would go on a date with him.  
"Pretty far from campus, aren't ye, princess?"  
The Scottish accent caught you off guard, and you spun on your heel to face the former pirate, mouth agape.  
"I'm not a princess," you corrected, "and you're pretty far from campus yourself."  
He smirked. "You intrigue me, lass. Always running off after lunch, always sneaking out to the woods."  
You raised a brow. "You've been following me?"  
"Only today," he countered. "But I pay attention."  
"Why?"  
"As I said - you intrigue me."  
A growl sounded from your right. Both you and Harry turned towards the sound, and a large grey wolf came into view.  
Harry raised a brow. "This is what ye've been doing?"  
You nodded. "I befriended him a long time ago. I always come out to feed him and make sure he's alright."  
"I'm gonna take a guess what yer mother has no idea."  
Your eyes widened and your head snapped around to look at him. "You can't tell her! You can't tell anyone!"  
He raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, lass. Yer secret's safe with me..." A grin split his lips. "For a price."  
Your eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"  
"A date," he replied with a soft shrug.  
You blinked, staring at him as though you weren't sure you'd heard correctly. "A date?"  
"Aye. Let me take ye on a date Friday night."  
"Did you think of that on the spot, or were you planning it?"  
His smirk morphed into a grin. "Both."  
Your heart fluttered. You'd been harboring a crush on the former pirate since he came to Auradon, but you weren't going to let anyone in on that dirty little secret.  
"Deal," you replied, your voice exposing more excitement than you wanted Harry to be aware of.  
He reached out, taking your hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Until then, lass." He then sauntered away, and you were certain that the seductive sway of his hips was intentional.

It turned out that Harry's idea of a date was to lead you out to the woods and befriend your furry bodyguard. As soon as Harry came into view, the wolf bared his teeth and snarled, hunching his shoulders menacingly.  
"Easy," you murmured, holding your hand out to the wolf. He nuzzled your palm, visibly calming but still very untrusting of Harry.  
"Slowly step forward," you instructed. Harry had informed you that if the wolf was so important to you, that he should try and befriend it, so that he could better understand you. Your heart swelled at the idea, and you'd happily agreed.  
Harry complied, shuffling forward as submissive as he could.  
"Hold out your hand," you continued.  
Harry did as told, extending his right hand, palm out, to the wolf. The wolf seemed taken back by the gesture, sniffing Harry's hand in acceptance. He then dipped his head, nudging forward.  
You beamed. "He likes you. He'll let you pet him now."  
A soft smile tugged at the pirate's lips as he ran his hand over the wolf's head. "I can see why ye like him so much."  
"You're the only person that knows about him," you stated.  
Harry glanced at you. "Not even your Isle friends?"  
You shook your head. "No one understands the peace and serenity I feel when I'm out here with him. And don't want to risk the word getting back to my mom."  
He nodded in understanding. He stepped towards you, taking your hands in his. "I swear I'll never tell anyone."  
You glanced up at him, batting your (E/c) eyes. "Thank you."  
He raised a hand to rest it on your cheek, drawing you in close. He tilted his head, and as his breath ghosted over your lips, your eyes fluttered closed of their own accord.  
Warm lips enveloped yours and you melted. Your arms wound around his neck, his hands coming to rest on your lower back. He hummed against your lips, tugging at your lower lip to deepen the kiss.  
You pulled back for a breath, staring up at him in adoration. He gazed back at you, ocean eyes filled with awe and a desperate need to be close to you.  
"Can I come out with you tomorrow?" he asked softly.  
You smiled brightly, kissing his lips. "I'd love that."


	6. Carlos - A Whole New World

A Whole New World

Request for Natasha Hearts  
A/N: Major thanks to my wife The Silver Iris for the plot idea.  
"May I suggest that Y/N is the daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin and she falls in love With Carlos (if so then into a smut if you do a second one)"  
A/N: I realized as I was almost done that this is almost exactly like the two parter I did for Harry... Oops. Well, the second half won't be.

Part One

You sat towards the front of the classroom, as usual, scribbling away perfectly legible notes in your notebook. Your head was down as you focused intently on your work, answering the teacher's questions with ease. The seat beside you was empty - no one wanted to sit with the brainy girl.  
"What a loser," Audrey scoffed behind you. "Always studying. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."  
Her posse of stuck up girly girls giggled along with her, and you pretended you didn't hear. The giggles and whispers hurt, but you were used to them. Though you figured their jabs wouldn't sting quite as much if they weren't true.  
You didn't have any friends. Your parents wanted you to get good grades, to make up for their lack of proper education. Though you did it for them, you enjoyed seeing your name at the top of the class roster, indicating that you had the highest grades. But your social life did suffer and eventually die out because of it. You hardly had any time for yourself, and what time you did have went to reading and studying. The friends you'd had in your middle school years had since left you, deciding that you were no fun.

You feigned disinterest when it was announced that teens from the Isle would be attending Auradon. You were fascinated, but they wouldn't have any more interest in you than your current classmates. They were villain kids - why would they befriend a bookworm?  
You sat in your usual seat at the front of the class, reading your favorite book as you waited for the teacher to arrive. When the chair beside you shifted and someone plopped down onto it, your brow furrowed in surprise, and you turned your head to investigate.  
There sat a boy about your age, with brown and platinum hair and the brightest brown eyes you'd ever seen. A shy smile settled on his plump lips as he slowly extended a hand to you. "Hi. I'm Carlos."  
You stared at him for a solid minute before shaking yourself out of your trance and placing your hand in his. "I'm (Y/n)... Why are you sitting with me?"  
He frowned, worried that he'd done something wrong. "You seemed nicer than the other people here."  
"Thanks, I think. It's just... No one ever sits with me. They don't... like me..."  
His eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"  
You shrugged, staring down at your lap. "I like to study, and read, instead of partying or gossip. I don't have any friends."  
His face set in a determined expression. "Well, I want to be your friend."  
You looked up at him in surprise again. "You do?"  
He nodded, flashing you a toothy grin.  
You smiled softly, getting out your notebook and pen as the teacher sauntered into the classroom.

A few months had passed, and no matter what people said, Carlos was still your friend. He still sat beside you in class and sought you out during lunch. He walked you to your dorm when school was done, and though you shot him down every time, he always asked if you wanted to hang out.  
Months had passed and Carlos hadn't ditched you.  
You wanted to spend time with him. Desperately. But your parents, the infamous Aladdin and Jasmine, were pushing you to get the best grades, and you couldn't risk your schoolwork slipping because you wanted to spend time with a boy.

A knock sounded on your door, and you rose from your desk to answer it. On the other side stood Carlos, that dorky grin that you were so attracted to on his lips.  
"Hey, (Y/n)," he greeted. He held up a wicker basket with one hand. "Picnic?"  
"It's ten o' clock at night," you informed him, glancing at the window behind you to see how dark it was.  
"And?"  
You exhaled a breathy laugh. "And it's past curfew. Where are we going to have a picnic?"  
"Outside," he replied. "In the gazebo."  
You shook your head. "Carlos... I can't. It's late and it's against the rules and I-"  
"Have to study," he finished for you. "I know. But you're always studying, (Y/n). Can't you take a break, just once? I promise I'll help you study extra hard tomorrow if you do this with me."  
You chewed your lip. You'd been wanting to spend time with him, and late at night where no one would see you was the perfect opportunity. Plus, then you'd get to study with him the next day, and you'd get extra time with the non villainous villain kid.  
"Okay."  
His chocolate brown eyes lit up like Christmas tree. "Really?"  
You giggled at his excitement. "Yes, really."  
He beamed. "Grab your jacket. Let's go!"  
You slipped on your favorite jacket and took his outstretched hand, following him down the dark hallway.  
He turned, heading towards a dorm. You looked up at him with a furrowed brow.  
"I thought we were going outside?"  
He smiled, slipping into his dorm and pulling you behind him. "We are. But the front door has an alarm after nine. My window doesn't."  
"Why didn't we just use my window?"  
He unlocked and opened his window and screen, gesturing for you to climb out first. "My room is closer to the gazebo."  
Gazing out of the window, you realized he was right. You would have had to cross the tourney field to get to the gazebo from your room, whereas his room was just a few feet away.   
Glancing at him, you swung a leg out and crept out of the window. He followed, closing it behind him, basket in hand.   
His free hand reached for yours, and you smiled softly, lacing your fingers with his. Once in the gazebo, you sat down, watching him empty the contents of the basket. Drinks and snacks were laid out on the table before he sat beside you. (1)  
You leaned against his side, resting your head on his shoulder as you ate. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding you close. You closed your eyes, eventually falling asleep in his arms until it was time to go back inside. 

 

(1) I think I have a gazebo picnic problem. Fuck I use that a lot.


	7. Harry - First Mate

First Mate  
Request for Abby457478  
"Can I have an x reader Descendants harry hook"  
A/N: I've had this idea in my head forever and now that I write Descendants I thought I'd put it to use.  
"Uma's gone. Harry's the new captain. He's got a new first mate. What are Harry and crew going to do when Uma suddenly returns?"

The clinking of metal clashing against metal echoed through the air, sword blades hitting one another with every thrust. A feminine voice cried out a triumphant yell as she was once again victorious. Her opponent backed away with a groan, his hand resting atop the bleeding gash that the girl's sword had left on his cheek.  
"Miss (Y/n)!" an excited voice called out, accompanied by the fast-paced thumping of booted feet running across wooden planks.  
You let out a groan, dropping your sword and turning in direction of the voice. "What do you want, Gil? I'm training the newbies."  
The blond boy was nearly jumping with excitement. "Uma's back!"  
Your eyes widened and you nearly dropped your sword in surprise. Gritting your teeth, you thrust a hand out to grip the front of Gil's leather vest. "Uma's what?"  
The boy gulped as your eyes glazed over with anger. He knew how short the fuse to your temper was. "I-I was out on patrol, you know, a-and I was in the alley behind Ursula's place when I saw her. At first I thought I was seeing things, you know, so I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, she was still there staring at me."  
You mumbled a string of curses, shoving Gil backwards as you released his vest. "This is bad, Gil."  
The blond tilted his head. "How's it bad, (Y/n)?"  
Your eyes narrowed as you looked at him. "Uma coming back will ruin everything! Everything I've worked for; everything we've accomplished! Harry will go back to being first mate - and Uma's little lap dog. And do you know where I'll be?"  
Gil shook his head. "I'll be on my own," you growled. "Don't you like our system here, Gil?"  
He nodded eagerly. "Of course I do. You're much nicer to me than Uma was."  
"Then Harry can't know she's back," you told him, your voice low and quiet. There was an air of urgent secrecy in your voice that made the blond pay attention.  
He nodded again. "How are we gonna keep him from finding out? What if he sees her?"  
You chewed your lip in thought. "I'll keep an eye on him. You shadow Uma. Keep me posted on everything she does so I can make sure Harry doesn't cross her path."  
Gil offered you a clumsy salute. "Aye aye, First Mate!" 

Gil made a surprisingly decent shadow. A week had passed already, and every day the blond reported to you with new information. And he hadn't gotten caught.  
Yet. With Gil, it was only a matter of time.  
You stayed close to Harry. He didn't mind your company – you'd known each other for a long time. You'd just only recently been reunited because he'd chosen Uma over you, and the two of you hated each other. Once she was out of the picture, you had actually been the one to suggest Harry taking over as captain, rather than finding a new one. You insisted that he deserved it, and hey, he was the son of Captain Hook.  
Your loyalty to him had earned you your rank as First Mate. That same loyalty was now causing guilt to bubble up in your belly. You’d never so much as lied to Harry, and now you were outright keeping secrets from him. Between your admiration for him as Captain and the crush you were harboring on him, the guilt was likely to eat you up until you broke down and told Harry what you knew.  
But you’d burn that bridge when you came upon it.

When you entered Ursula’s shop, which had remained your crew’s meeting place even after Uma’s disappearance, the last thing you expected to see was the blue-haired sea wench sitting on a stool at the bar, glaring at the door as she awaited your arrival.   
“Uma,” you sneered, swinging the door open and planting your booted feet on the wooden floor. Your dominant hand immediately reached for the sword you had tucked into your belt, and Uma hopped down from her chair. Her hips swung as she approached you, and you recognized the gloss of determination in her eye. It was the same look she had when she cornered Mal after kidnapping Ben. She meant business.  
“(Y/n),” she scoffed. “So, you swooped in and took my place?”  
“Technically, I took Harry’s place,” you countered. “He deserves to be captain. Always has. You just wouldn’t let someone else have the title.”  
“You always were his little fan,” she smirked. Realization dawned on her cocoa-brown features and she grinned. “You’re in love with him. That’s why you always defend him.”  
“I defend him because you’re an egomaniac,” you growled. Boots thumped heavily outside the door, and your heartbeat increased. You recognized Harry’s footfalls by now. Cringing, you twisted your body to glance at the door.  
The grin that usually settled on Harry’s lips when his eyes met the sight of you in the shop fell as soon as his dark gaze settled on Uma. “Uma… What are ye doing back? Thought ye got lost at sea.”  
“I did,” the sea wench scoffed, flipping her blue braids over her shoulder. “I found my way back, expecting my crew to be waiting for me. Imagine my surprise when I find out that this little traitor has turned my crew against me.”  
Before you could defend yourself, Harry stepped forward.  
“Don’t call her that,” he growled. “Ye left us. Ye abandoned me and Gil without a word. We moved on. We have better lives now, and (y/n) is my first mate. That’s my choice, Uma. Get out.”  
She exhaled a humorless laugh, and you could hear the anger in her voice. “Get out? This was my mother’s restaurant, and my crew’s meeting place. She should get out,” her sword gestured in your direction.  
“You know what?” you smirked, stepping forward. “Fight me for it. Winner stays in the crew. Loser never comes back.”  
The pirates around you cheered, and Harry reluctantly stepped aside to let you fight. You were honored that he’d defended you, but you needed to beat Uma yourself.  
Your fingers wrapped around the hilt of your sword, releasing it from its sheath. Uma followed suit, and you stood before her, feet planting on the floor. She lunged, ever impulsive, and you dodged. With a growl, she spun on her heel, swinging her sword. You bent a leg and knelt down, ducking beneath her blade. Catching her off guard, you swung your own sword and sliced her leg. She tumbled to the floor with a cry on her lips. As you backed away, she rose, charging at you. You slid to the side, holding your sword before your face to block hers. Metal clashed against metal, the sound of clinking filling the air as every single viewer held their breath in anticipation.  
You lunged, your sword catching Uma’s chest. She fell back with a gasp, and you gave her no time to recover. Looming over her, you rested a foot on her abdomen, holding her down as you aimed your sword at her throat. She brought her own sword up to press against yours, but your angle gave you an advantage in strength, keeping yours in its position.  
“Yield,” you growled.  
She let out a roar, struggling beneath you. Your foot pressed down, pushing on her abdomen, and she groaned in pain.  
“Fine!” she cried out. You backed away, keeping your sword extended in case she tried to attack. As expected, she charged forward. Turning slightly, you struck her head with the hilt of your sword, knocking her unconscious.  
Cheers erupted through the shop as you stood victorious over Uma’s unconscious body. A couple of pirates carried her out into the ally, leaving you to face Harry.  
“I know she was important to you,” you murmured.  
“Was,” he agreed. “Not anymore.”  
“Why did you defend me?” you questioned. “I mean, thank you, but why?”  
“The same reason, I hope, that you’ve been so faithful to me,” Harry stated softly, crossing the room to stand before you. He towered above you, lifting a hand to rest it on your face. Your heart pounded in your chest as you gazed up at the brunet, standing so close that you all you could smell was seawater and sandalwood.  
“I’m in love with ye,” he whispered. “There was no way I was gonna let ye leave.”  
A grin split your lips. “What if I didn’t win?”  
He barked out a laugh. “Sure, lass. Like ye weren’t gonna beat Uma. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind about ye winning that fight.”  
Throwing your arms around his neck, you pulled him down into a kiss. Louder cheers erupted around you, along with applause, as Harry’s arms wound around your waist and pulled you as close as he possibly could.


	8. Jay - The Princely Type

The Princely Type  
Request for SidneyMapp  
A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this one.  
“can I request a jay x reader one where it’s a break up/make-up”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of Chad Charming!”  
You’d been down this road before, more times than you cared to recall. The fight always started and ended the same way, but repetition hadn’t made you any fonder of the subject matter.   
You had begun dating Jay back when you all lived on the Isle. You weren’t part of Mal’s gang, but you had spent enough time around them that you had gotten to know Jay very well, and your crush developed rather quickly. You were devastated when he and his friends were invited to Auradon – he had to leave you behind, much you his dismay. But you wanted him to have a better life, even if you weren’t in it.  
To say that you were ecstatic to receive your own invitation just a few months later would be a drastic understatement.  
You joined your boyfriend in the land of pretty pink princesses, and your relationship picked up where it had left off. Only now, he had the means to buy you presents when he was feeling affectionate, rather than thrifting them from unsuspecting civilians. You would spend your nights playing video games and watching movies rather than running rampant through the streets of the Isle.  
As much as you hated the way many Auradon students treated you and your friends simply because of your background, sometimes it was better than the other attention you received. Your (h/c) locks and sparkling (e/c) eyes had caught the attention of one Chad Charming, flirt extraordinaire. You weren’t the least bit interested, as you had informed the blond on more than one occasion, along with the fact that you were perfectly happy with your boyfriend, Jay.   
But Chad, being Chad, couldn’t take a hint, and he continued to flirt shamelessly even if Jay was stationed right beside you.  
“That’s the problem!” Jay countered. “Charming!”  
“How many times do I have to tell both of you that I don’t like him? Why in the world would I be interested in that moron?”  
“He’s a prince, (y/n). He can offer you so much more than I can.”  
A frustrated sigh found its way out of your mouth. “I don’t care what he is, Jay. I’m with you. I love you. Why would I still be with you if I wanted someone else?”  
“Convenience!” Jay accused. “You didn’t have a lot of options on the Isle.”  
You scoffed, jaw falling open as you staggered backward like you’d been slapped. “After all we’ve been through… All of the letters I sent you about how heartbroken I was that you had to leave… How excited I was when I came to Auradon to be with you… And you think I’m only with you out of convenience?”  
“I…”  
Jay didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t want to lose you, but he worried that the more Chad advanced, the further away you would pull.   
“If you can’t trust me…” Your voice was low, soft, as though all emotion had been drained from your being. “Then we can’t be together anymore.”  
Realization hit Jay like a train. “Wait, no, (y/n)-“  
All you could do was shake your head as you shuffled towards the door of his dorm. “I mean it, Jay. I watch girls flirt with you all day long, especially the cheerleaders, but it never bothers me because I know in my heart that you would choose me over them. But I guess you don’t know that about me. So, this is goodbye.”  
Before he could protest, you slipped out the door, not even having the energy to slam it behind you.

Jay wasn’t the same after your breakup. The sparkle had died from within his chocolate brown eyes. His movements were slow and careless, as though he no longer had any spirit inside him. But he didn’t. He had lost you, the love of his life, over something as simple as jealousy.  
His tourney matches suffered. He missed every pass, every goal. Chad was there to pick up the slack, propelling the team into winning scores, but that only aided Jay’s depression. Chad was a better tourney player – another reason Jay could never be good enough for you.   
The biggest tourney game of the year was fast approaching, and Jay’s self-loathing was growing stronger. He had been telling you about the game for months – how excited he was, how hard he’d been training himself and his teammates. You had promised to attend, to cheer him on louder and with more passion than the cheerleaders could ever dream.   
But now that you and he were no longer together… he wondered if you would show, and he wondered if he wanted you to.

“Come on, (y/n)! It’s the biggest game of the season!” Evie’s cheerful voice only enticed a groan from your throat.  
“If I have to go,” Mal commented, referring to her relationship with Ben, “then so do you.”  
“No, I don’t,” you exhaled a sigh. “I’m no longer dating anyone on the team. Therefore, I’m under no obligation to attend tourney games.”  
Sympathy shined in Evie’s eyes as she sat beside you, resting a tender hand on your shoulder. “I know it hurts,” she murmured. “And I know seeing him will hurt more. But imagine how excited he’ll be when he sees you in the crowd. He might get his game back.”  
“I don’t know, E-“ Your brow furrowed as you caught up with her words. “What do you mean, get his game back?”  
Mal raised a brow. “You don’t know?”  
You shook your head. “Know what?”  
“Jay hasn’t played the same since you broke up,” Evie explained. “He’s been missing goals and forgetting plays, even plays that he designed. Chad’s had to step up take over, and Jay’s about to lose his title as Captain.”  
Another sigh tugged out of your mouth. “Then he’ll just think I’m there for Chad.”  
“Is that why you broke up?” Mal questioned.  
You nodded softly. You had never explained the cause, only that you and Jay had a fight and that you walked away.  
“Chad keeps flirting with me,” you informed them. “Jay couldn’t understand that there was no way I would ever be interested in Chad. He was convinced I was going to leave him. I told him that if he couldn’t trust me the way I trusted him, we couldn’t be together.”  
Evie winced. “So Chad picking up his tourney slack is like rubbing salt in the wound.”  
“So, it’s settled,” Mal stated. “You’re going, and you’re going to cheer for Jay. Prove to him that you love him, because I know you do, and show him that you don’t care what Chad does.”  
You chewed at your lower lip as your eyes darted between Mal’s determination and Evie’s hopefulness.   
“Fine,” you groaned. “I’ll go.”

The tourney team was gathered on the field, discussing strategies. Jay tried to focus on his teammates, but his heart remained elsewhere, tugging his brain along with it.  
Ben nudging Jay’s shoulder caught his attention.   
“Look,” Ben murmured, turning his head towards the bleachers. Jay’s gaze tiredly followed, his eyes lighting up when he caught sight of you sandwiched in between Mal and Evie.  
“She’s here…” he breathed.  
Ben smiled. “She’s here for you. I know she is.”  
Jay glanced worriedly at Chad, who was busy flipping his hair and pretending to be the Captain. When the brunet turned back to the stands, he found your (e/c) gazing into his own.  
Ben was right. You were there for Jay, not Chad.  
With a grin on his lips, Jay turned back to the team, talking over Chad in order to discuss strategies and determine a plan of action.

The game was over. Auradon had won. The cheerleaders were screaming at the top of their lungs, and Mal had rushed down to the field for Ben to wrap her in his arms. You hung awkwardly on the bleachers, not wanting to leave but not necessarily wanting to get closer.  
“(y/n)?”  
Your name was suddenly called over the speaker, and your eyes lifted to see Jay standing at the edge of the field, holding a microphone. Your brow furrowed as you wondered what he was planning.  
“I’m sorry,” he stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. Many eyes had turned to watch the exchange between you and the brunet.  
“I’m sorry I was jealous,” Jay continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I know Chad isn’t a threat-“ Chad pouted in the background. “-and I should have listened to you. I… I love you, (y/n).”  
A chorus of awws rang through the crowd as a blush stained your cheeks, and you stepped down from your seat to shuffle towards the field. You could see Mal and Evie waving you forward before they stepped aside to give you a minute alone with Jay.  
He dropped the microphone and took your hands in his. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” you nodded, gazing into his eyes. “I’m sorry too.”  
“Forgive me?” he asked softly, afraid of pushing his luck.  
You removed your hands from his, lifting them to rest on either side of his face. You brought him forward, pressing your lips to his. Your friends cheered around you, applauding loudly at your reconciliation.   
A grin split your lips as you pulled away. “I love you, too.”  
Jay beamed, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you into the air. You joined Jay, his team, and the girls for pizza and an afterparty, spending the entire evening by Jay’s side.


End file.
